


You can't forget a first love

by ClaireMcKenzieFraser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireMcKenzieFraser/pseuds/ClaireMcKenzieFraser
Summary: The reunion between Claire and Kaia that I wanted/imagined. I was really sad that we didn't get to see it on screen.
Relationships: Kaia Nieves & Claire Novak, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Kudos: 5





	You can't forget a first love

**Author's Note:**

> I always loved Claire's character so much. I feel like she's one of my comfort characters and I just loved to see that she might have her happy ending with Kaia. Hope you'll like it! Please let me know if you do. 
> 
> As usual, thank you so much for reading this.

“Oww! I hate all of you, stupid monsters!” Claire looked at her ripped sleeve with exasperation. “I can’t believe that you ruined my favorite shirt!”

Claire painfully rolled over on her back and got up with renewed determination.

“You really think your shirt is the only thing that I intend to ruin tonight?” The monster said with a stupid grin on his face.

The young woman was facing a ghoul. She had tracked the monster down for weeks now, but the ghoul kept changing its form, making the hunt more difficult. Claire had followed a few leads that were actually dead ends and she almost gave up. Yet, she wasn’t the type of person to simply give up. She reluctantly read many many books and boring articles the way Sam had showed her years ago. The answer had been right in front of her the whole time. The ghoul was only playing with her, provoking her.

“You freaks always talk way too much.”

Claire pressed a button and threw a little bomb that she made alone with a manual. _Please, you have to work, please, please._

She groaned in despair when the not-so-explosive-bomb bounced twice on the floor with a little “tic” sound. For a minute, she and the monster stared at each other, as if to challenge the other to make the first move. Claire opened her jacket and grabbed a machete.

“Come and get me, coward.” She said, to provoke the ghoul.

She may have sound really confident but that was only an act. In reality, she was freaked out. As usual, sarcasm was one of her biggest weapons. Eventually, the ghoul must have been tired of this little game and headed toward Claire in a threatening pace. The young woman was ready to fight when, suddenly, a deafening sound echoed in the old factory they were in. She threw herself on the floor and covered her eyes, protecting herself from any potential debris. _Well, it looks like this little bomb worked after all._

After the explosion, she quickly got up, looking for the ghoul everywhere. She couldn’t see clearly, thanks to the massive haze of dust that the explosion rose. From what she could see, the back wall collapsed a bit and she assumed that the ghoul escaped so she went outside too while coughing. _Where is this freak? God, I can’t lose it again or it’ll change his appearance._

It was dark, even though it was only 6pm. Claire hates winter for this specific reason. She was walking very slowly and carefully, her machete against her right leg, ready to strike at any moment. The thing is, no matter how careful you were, you could still make mistakes. All air escaped her lungs when she landed roughly on the ground. With the surprise and the impact, she let go of her weapon, which felled out of reach. _Dammit, dammit, dammit!_

She could feel the ghoul’s breath on her neck and she somehow managed to kick the monster with her leg. It was not enough to kill the monster, but just enough to distract it. For a short moment, the ghoul released its grip and Claire threw her elbow backward, aiming at the ghoul’s face. She never miss. She turned and pushed the ghoul with her both hands before she crawled and grabbed her machete with a sigh of relief.

Quickly, the ghoul was on her again, yet, unaware that she found her weapon. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her. With one strong mix of adrenaline and luck, she rose her machete and cut the ghoul’s head with only one strike. The lifeless -and headless- body collapsed on her and she quickly got up. _Ewwwwww, I’m gonna have to take at least three showers._

She was in a pretty bad shape. She was covered in an awful mixture of sweat, blood and mud. Luckily, she wasn’t badly injured, she only had a few cuts and scratches. She was about to return to her motel and call Jody when she noticed that she had at least 10 missed calls, all from Jody. Well, not all. She had one call from… Kaia. It couldn’t be, this was surely a really bad joke. Yet, she couldn’t stop shaking. She also had a voicemail from Jody and she listened to it in her car.

_Claire? I hope you’re okay. I think you should come back, wherever you are. There is something that I need to tell you. It’s really important. Please hurry._

Oh my god, what if something happened to Jody? What if she was in danger?

She called her emergency number without thinking.

“Hello? This is… Agent Beyoncé, what can I do f-“

“Castiel! It’s me, Claire! I need your help.”

“Oh, Claire! Are you okay? What’s going on?”

“I’m fine don’t worry. Look, it’s probably nothing but I’ve received a weird message from Jody. I couldn’t answer because I was in the middle of a fight with a ghoul. I’m on my way to see her but I was wondering if you could go and check on her since you can just, you know, fly over there.”

“Of course, Claire, I will go and check on her.”

“Thank you Castiel, oh and, you should bring Sam and Dean with you just in case.”

“Sure, see you there.”

Claire hung up and drove.

An hour later, she was back in Sioux Falls. She quickly parked her car in front of the house and almost ran to the door. She was about to knock at the door when the door actually opened itself, Castiel on the other side. That’s when she noticed that the angel had a weird expression on his face.

“Hey, so what’s going on? Is everything fine? Where’s Jody?” Claire said in one breath.

“Huh, sure, Jody’s fine like everyone else. You should just, come in.”

“Oookay, you should know that you’re acting really weird right now.”

Nonetheless, Claire entered the house, and she was left in a breathless awe. She was experiencing lots and lots of different emotions at the same time, and it was unbearable. She was trapped in her own self, not knowing if it was okay to be happy. Was this even real? Won’t it suddenly go away like the last time? How could this be real in the first time? I mean, as a hunter she has seen a lot of things. Yet, a dead person is not likely to come back to life. Claire wanted to talk but it was like she never learned how to actually speak.

“Claire, are you okay?”

The young woman suddenly looked at her right and noticed that Sam and Dean were there. She had been too shocked by the sight of her dead lover -who was not so dead anymore- to notice the Winchesters. Without answering, she looked back at Kaia.

“Are you… Are you really there?” Claire asked in a really small voice.

Kaia walked towards her, took Claire’s hands in hers and squeezed them together.

“I am real Claire.” She paused for a second, simply looking at the other woman in the eye. “Sam and Dean saved me from that apocalyptic world.”

It was starting to seem more and more real and Claire was hit with realization. Kaia was actually there!

“But I don’t understand, you were dead! That other Kaia shot you!” Claire’s voice was uneven.

“I managed to heal myself by using the medicines from the other Kaia’s cabin. I hid there since that day.”

Claire let go of Kaia’s hands and touched her hair instead.

“You were out there, by yourself, for months.” Claire took a step back and started pacing around.

“I should have done something. Somehow, I never accepted the idea that you were dead and gone but I gave up! I let you down. You almost died to protect me and what did _I_ do to repay you? I let you rot in this damn world.” She yelled.

Claire stopped and almost felled on the floor, sobbing in her shoulders.

“Claire…” Kaia tried, with a soothing hand on Claire’s shoulder.

“Claire, please look at me.”

Claire finally looked up and realized that she and Kaia were alone in the room. The boys and Jody must have left to give them some privacy, she was grateful for that, she always hated when her emotions were on display.

“First of all, you never needed to repay me. I didn’t actually give you a choice. It was my action. I, alone, decided that I would save you. Besides, I know you would have done the same thing for me Claire.”

“But…”

“Let me finish.”

Claire silently nodded.

“You can see that I am right here with you. I am not dead. The last months had been hard, I’m not gonna lie. I was losing hope when Sam and Dean showed up. It was like the most amazing surprise ever. I even doubted that they were here. I kept thinking that it was my imagination playing tricks. But they came Claire. They came. And I’m here.”

Kaia kneeled too, in order to be at the same height as Claire.

“I’m here and I won’t let you beat yourself up for something that belongs in our past.”

Claire looked down, all flushed.

“You said our past?” Claire said with a mixture of hope and fear in her voice.

Kaia gently rose Claire’s face up and pressed her lips on her lover’s in a very delicate and experimental way.

“That’s right. I did say our past. Now, come here.”

Kaia helped Claire getting back on her feet and as soon as Claire was up, she jumped on Kaia, hugging her in a tight and intimate embrace.

“You won’t leave me this time, right?”

“Never.” She paused. "However, you really should consider taking a shower. That monster you were fighting? Well, you're covered with his blood.

"Yes, I should really do that"

Kaia took Claire hands and led her in the living room where everyone was waiting for them. When they saw the two of them, everyone got up. Without further due, Claire ran towards Sam and Dean and hugged them. She whispered a sincere “thank you” in both their ears.


End file.
